forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Maduin Fores
Maduin Fores byl lidský padawan, který se i z vůle svého otce Tarona, jenž pracoval pro CorSec, začal studovat Sílu v Novém Řádu Jedi. I když patřil mezi průměrné talenty, rozhodně to s ním nebylo špatné a patřil mezi kandidáty na slušné Jedie. Mezi jeho nejlepší přednosti patřila především pilotáž stíhačů, což jej zavedlo k letecké skupině AFO-GOOW!, stejně jako vztah k Fay Linxové. Tento vztah poznamenal jeho život v Řádu, stejně jako jeho následný odchod, jak z letky tak i celého Řádu. Jeho novou nadějí se stala až jeho pozdější manželka - Arleen. Biografie Naděje rodiny Když se Maduinův otec, pracovník CorSecu, dozvěděl o nadání svého syna, tak se mu kvůli tomu málem zničilo manželství. Byl totiž odhodlaný poslat svého syna studovat k Jediům, aby se později vrátil na Corellii a působil zde jako stacionární Jedi. Tomu však odporovala matka - Gania Fores, která se svého syna nechtěla vzdát a už si prakticky zařizovala právníka. Otec se však nevzdal a povedlo se mu za nespecifikovaných okolností Ganii přesvědčit, že to je pro jejich syna ta nejlepší možná cesta a tak se tedy Maduin dostal na Ossus, do juniorské třídy Jedi. Yougling Maduin byl zařazen do třídy, kde se poprvé setkal s několika younglingy, kteří mu výrazně ovlivnili život. Nejlepším přítelem Kirlocou, charismatickou Aryou Corriolan a především Fay Linxovou. S Kirlocou podnikal mnoho věcí a lumpáren a během hraní dětských her se nejčastěji vydával za Hana Sola, který byl pro něj prakticky idolem a právě tento obdiv ho vedl k tomu, aby začal létat, jak jen to bylo možné. Když dosáhl odpovídajícího věku, kdy mu mohl být přidělen mistr, tak si Maduina vybral Mandalorianský mistr Daren Shysa, který začal rozvíjet především bojové schopnosti u svého studenta. Ten to přivítal a když mu mistr posléze pomáhal i s létáním, tak byl Maduin s přiřazeným mistrem nadmíru spokojen. AFO-GOOW! a Fay Když se dozvěděl o tom, že Fay, dívka kterou začal tajně obdivovat, si založila leteckou skupinu společně se svou nejlepší kamarádkou a dalšími dvěma Jedii, tak přiměl svého kamaráda Kirlocu, aby se oba dva také do eskadry přidali, což se jim nakonec povedlo. Tím se začal Maduinův život kompletně měnit a nabírat neodvratitelný směr. Jako první stroj si vybral běžný X-Wing, který si po vzoru Fayiných vlasů nabarvil na bronzovo. S letkou setrvával Maduin poměrně dlouhou dobu a snažil se v ní být co nejvíce prospěšný, někdy tomu ale bylo až na škody, za což si ho velitelka letky - Fay dobírala. Jako svou velkou šanci vycítil Maduin první oficiální misi letky poté, co jim byla přidělena Bažina a v té nijak výrazně nezklamal. Naopak letka jako celek tehdy docela slušně uspěla a i to dodalo Maduinovi na sebevědomí, což jej přivedlo k tomu, aby Fay někam pozval a doufal v opětování citů. Ta jej však velice nevybíravým způsobem odpálkovala a poslala do neznámých končin, aniž by si uvědomila, že tím zapříčinila velký zvrat v Maduinově životě. Toho totiž odmítnutí vyřídilo natolik, že opustil nejenom letku, ale nakonec i celý Řád Jedi, což nelibě nesl jeho mistr Daren Shysa. Únik do neznáma Jeho únik byl téměř ze dne na den a jediné, co po něm zůstalo byl vzkaz svému mistrovi, který si ještě ten den šel stěžovat jak Fay, tak jejímu otci a málem došlo ke konfliktu. Maduin mezitím začal putovat galaxií a přivydělávat si, jak jen to bylo možné. Jediný, s kým udržoval kontakt a kdo mu pomáhal, byla jeho matka, kterou do jisté míry i těšilo, že její syn Řád Jedi opustil a hledá své štěstí jinde. Takhle získal nějaké začáteční finance a zkoušel mnoho různých prací, aby se nakonec nejčastěji uplatňoval jako pilot. Během svých cest jeden čas uvízl na stanici Nova sestrojené v místě bývalé Caridy. Stejně jako mnoho dalších obyvatel stanice zde byl uvězněn a tehdy se poprvé setkal s Arleen. Společně se jim totiž podařilo vyřešit potíže, které způsobily uzavření stanice. Pašeračka Arleen pak byla velice dojata, když se ji Maduin snažil přesvědčit o tom, že pašování jejího současného nákladu by mohlo být problematické, a proto se rozhodla vzít Maduina s sebou. Ten podlehl jejímu kouzlu, pomohl jí doručit tento ne úplně legální náklad a potom i spoustu dalších, aby se po několika měsících putování rozhodli vzít. A zatímco matka byla nadšená, tak jeho otec uvažoval o tom, že svého nezbedného syna - Ztracenou naději rodiny vydědí, k čemuž naštěstí nedošlo. Návrat k eskadře Po veřejném zjištění o Darthu Caedovi se Maduin vrátí na Ossus i se svou manželkou, která jej chce donutit oficiálně opustit Řád Jedi a mít tak klid od potíží, jež by na ně Caedus mohl uvalit. A i když Maduin oficiálně ukončí své Jediské studium, tak se se svou ženou připojí opět k AFO-GOOW!. Jeho žena se docela solidně spřátelí s Fay, bývalým objektem Maduinovi touhy, a s letkou zůstanou během doby, kdy galaxii sužuje Caedus. Osobnost a vlastnosti Jako dítko byl Maduin idealista a hodně naivní, což se na něm dlouho podepisovalo. Těchto vlastností jej nedokázal zbavit ani jeho mistr, který mu však pomohl vypěstovat zarputilost a odhodlání. Klíčem ke změně v jeho osobnosti bylo tvrdé odmítnutí Fay, kdy na čas přešel od optimistických náhledů k těm pesimistickým a přestal rozdávat důvěru na potkání, jako tomu bylo doposud. Jeho finální charakter nakonec vybudoval čas a jeho budoucí manželka, která v něm probudila zbytek jeho naivní části, stejně jako zahnala jeho pesimistické smýšlení, kdy galaxie stejnak nemůže dopadnout dobře. Z notné částí mu Arleen navrátila charakter, který měl před opuštěním Řádu, ale tentokráte byl mnohem silnější díky zkušenostem a opoře ve své ženě. Síly a schopnosti Maduin byl průměrný uživatel Síly a nikdy se nijak výrazně nezaměřoval na nějaké speciální schopnosti. Poté co začal lítat se přecejenom rozhodl pro menší specializaci, kdy cvičil techniky, jež mu pomáhaly během létání. Poté co opustil Řád a stal pilotem na volné noze a později pašerákem, tak často využíval Mandalorianské techniky, které ho během jeho studia naučil jeho bývalý mistr. I to vedlo k tomu, že v levém rukávu měl připevněn malý ostrý nůž, který byl schopen hodně rychle využít, pokud toho bylo zapotřebí. Výskyt *''AFO-GOOW!'' Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Padawani Kategorie:Lidé